<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brain! by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648647">The Brain!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic'>ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penguins of Madagascar, Young Frankenstein (1974)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Frankenstine has to help the penguins with brains!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Brain!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, no! Kowalski got hurt!" Skipper said.</p><p>"I'm hurt," Kowalski confirmed.</p><p>"Oh, no!" Private said.</p><p>"Oh, YES!" Kowalski said. He didn't say it weird, he said it in pain!</p><p>"I can help!" Doctor Frankenstine said.</p><p>"You can?" Private said.</p><p>"Yes, I know all about the brain!" Doctor Frankenstine said.</p><p>"The brain is not what is hurt," Skipper said. "He hurt his flipper!"</p><p>"Oh that's not my expertise" Doctor Frankenstine said.</p><p>"Oh," Kowalski said.</p><p>"Doctor Frankenstine can you fix my brain?" Private said. He opened his head because his head had a hinge and his brain was broken.</p><p>"Okay," Doctor Frankenstine said and he fixed Private's brain. Then he took the hinge off and sewed it back like normal.</p><p>"Thanks!" Private said. Then Kowalski was better by then so they went to fight the dolphin bad guy whose name I forgot.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>